the ninja games
by projectaqua7
Summary: leo es elegido para competir en los juegos del hambre esto no es facil ya que tendra que pelear con los otros partisipantes y lo peor es que entre ellos esta una amiga
1. Chapter 1

**_YO-HOLA ESTOY HACIENDO OTRO FIC QUE NO TIENE NADA QUE VER CON EL OTRO Y ESPERO QUE LO DIFRUTEN_**

* * *

POBRESA ES LO QUE HAY EN EL DISRICTO 12 LOS HOMBRES VAN EN BUSCA DE CARBON LAS MUJERES CON SUS NINOS NINOS QUE SON OBLIGADOS A PELEAR UNO AL OTRO PERO EN ESOS AY MUTANTES QUE LOS DISCRIMINAN Y EN ESOS MUTANTES ESTAN LAS TORTUGAS

(EN LA CASA O CHOSA DE LOS HAMATO)

AHI ESTABAN HUERFANOS YA QUE SPLINTER MURIO POR CAUSAS DESCONOSIDAS

rafa-cuando saldremos de aqui-se quejo ya que era normal

leo-rafa ya te dije si aqui murio splinter aqui moriremos nosotros-

rafa se levanto de la mesa -leo esque no podemos quedarnos aqui donde siempre somos los afectados -un grito

los 2-mickey-

ellos van a ver que paso con su hermano cuando llegaron vieron que el pequeno tuvo una pesadilla

mickey- ay wue horrible -

leo se sento en la cama para tranquilizarlo-aver que sonaste estavez?-

mickey-que me elejian-rafa y leo se miraron se avian olvidado que hoy era el dia de los juegos del hambre

leo-no te preocupes vuelve a dormir voy por comida-leo se fue con rafa alos bosques proibidos

rafa- y ahora que casaremos jefe ? ya casi no ay nada-

leo-solo deja de quejarte -saco una espada de un arbol y rafa cuchillas ya que que suelen cazar por comida escucharon un ruido entre los arbusto estaban dispuestos a atacar pero eran

?-oigan casi matan!-

raf-arg solo eres tu-

?2-si soy yo!-se quejo ya que se cayo por el susto y leo la levanto

leo-losiento karai-

* * *

_**yo-karai nina pobre huerfana que usualmente usa un pantalon negro y una camisa café en esto ella tiene el pelo largo a y tambien como splinter su padre murio por causas desconosidas -**_

* * *

karai -que onda no emos podido ayar nada-

rafa-emos?-

dela nada una nina salta de un arbol y cae en la espalda de leo

?-hola chicos-

leo-hola aqua -(si esa nina soy yo)

* * *

**_yo-aqua esa soy yo Hermana de karai nina de 12 pobre que vive para cazar una Hermosa guerrera que siempre fue digna d_-_**

**_leo-solo siguele!-_**

* * *

rafa-lo que nos faltaba las hermanas !-

karai-ese es el rafa que yo conosco-

leo-esperen -oyo algo miro a aqua y asintio leo lanzo una piedra a un arbol lo que aparecen aves y aqua mira a una y le tira una cuchilla justo en la cabeza

rafa-bien echo mocosa -

aqua -gracias cabeza de rana -

karai-esperen -agarro la espada de leo y le dio a algo

leo-oye -iva a sacar su espada pero vio a una antilope clavado en ella -

karai-gracias -

leo-jeje-sono algo de arriba parecia una nave eso es lo que era todos se escondieron en los arbustos

rafa-tenian que llegar ellos-

aqua-que la surte este de tu lado -se queja

leo-sera major que nos vallamos-

karai-vamos con ustedes-se fueron a la choza de los hamato para ver a mickey y a Donnie

leo-ya llegamos -dijo entrando ala puerta con una bolsa gigante

mickey-que hay ai?-

rafa-por que no lo averiguas ?-mickey se acerco ala bolsa la abrio y

mickey-que asco por lo menos tendremos algo que comer-

karai y aqua entraron

mickey-chicas!-las fue a abrazar

aqua-y Donnie?-

mickey-esta en el dormitorio balbuceando-

aqua va con Donnie quien estaba mirando la ventana

aqua-hola Donnie -

Donnie voltea-a hola-

aqua tambien se recarga ala ventana

aqua- que miras?-

Donnie -eso-apunto a otra ventana

aqua-ala senora filtrufis?-ella penso en la senora asquerosa vieja

Donnie-que ? nono eso-senala ala ventana de una chica

aqua-a abril?-

Donnie -si no es bonita?-

aqua se separa de la ventana -si como no oye arreglate hoy es el dia de los juegos -

despues que todos se arreglaron fueron para la plaza donde estaban otros ninos enfrente de un ecenario donde aparecio una mujer de rara gusto de vestir

mujer (m)-vienvenidos vienvenidos a los 74 juegos del hambre y que la suerte este asu favor-

leo susurra a rafa- odio a esa mujer-

rafa- y cres que yo no-

m-y ahora para los hombres-puso su mano enel recipiente donde estaban los nombres agarro uno desdoblo el papel -Miguel angel hamato-

mickey- no no -los oficiales lo estavan forsando pero leo lo intervino

leo-yo me doi en su lugar-

todos-QUE?!-

m-bueno algo es major que nada y ahora para las mujeres -agarro un nombre lo desdovlo -mina locova-

* * *

_**yo-mina locova mala decicion ya que es muy temperamental pero Buena cazadora**_

* * *

los dominados subieron al frente

m-y estos son los participantes de los 74 juegos del hambre-todos aplauden

* * *

_**hasta aqui es el 1 capitulo espero que les halla gustado hasta la prox**_


	2. por que los dominados se odian parte 1

**_yo-hoola sin meo(miedo)a nada dare mi face paola martines aparesco con una chaqueta negra con el fleco cubriendo casi mi ojo_**

**_rafa-kafiguas-_**

**_yo-QUE?-_**

**_rafa-t tardaste en hacer este fic -_**

**_yo-ya y?-_**

**_rafa-nada a y una cosa POR Q LEO ES EL PROTAGONISTA?!-_**

**_yo-por q tu eres un tonto q provocaria y te mattarian Donnie muy inteligente mickey no sovreviria ni un minute-_**

**_rafa(solo el y yo contaremos la historia)continuala de una Buena vez!-_**

* * *

m-y estos son los nominados alos juegos del hambre-todos aplauden

la mujer los llevo a curators diferentes y leo se quedo sentado esperando hasta que alguien entro

leo-rafa-

rafa- no tenemos mucho tiempo oye creo q tu ganaras eres fuerte y buen cazador y siempre estaremos aqui para apoyarte-apunta asu Corazon

* * *

_**yo-buenos tiempos jiji rafa es sentimentalllll-cantando**_

_**rafa-a q no!-**_

_**yo brinco arriba de la mesa-you have a soft side you have a soft side-cantando**_

_**rafa-ay con esta loca-**_

* * *

soldados entran -ya es tiempo- agarran a rafa

rafa-cuidate se que lo haras bien -cierran la puerta

leo-mmmmmmmmmmmmmmm-forevers aloneus

rafa abre la puerta forsadamente -ganale a todos esos hijos de_-los soldados cierran la puerta

leo-ok?- estoy solito nadie me quie_-abren la puerta y eran karai y aqua

karai-leo -lo abraza-cuida ami Hermana porfavor nimodo d que seas marica-

en heroesespacialeslandia (mente de leo) -esta es adivina-

karai lo mira serio y le toca el hombro- aqua tiene razon nadie tiene lo q tu tienes-

leo-ella dijo eso bueno gracias- sonrojo!

karai-si ves al distrito 1 matalos como si fueran uno_-soldados

soldados-ya e_-

karai-solo callate-salen pero karai antes de que cierren la puerta lo mira con tristesa

leo-adios-susurro bajamente y cierran la puerta se sento y espero despues de un tiempo por fin vino alguien

m( la mujer de mal gusto d vestir(refea))-ya nino apurate el tren espera-leo siguio ala fea mujer a un carro que los guio a un tren

en el tren

ay estaban leo y como se llamaba?(empiezo a leer la compu)asi yo solitos bueno estaban juntos pero no se hablaban

leo-dijo tu Hermana q t protejeria-la mira

aqua-no inporta lo que dija mi Hermana yo me voy por mi rumbo y tu por el tuyo y nada mas solo puede haber un ganador y yo no te quiero matar-dijo con odio y dejo el bajon

leo-denada por aceptar-ve donde se fue ella duro unos minutos pero se fue a donde ella

* * *

**yo-ya no abuanto tengo q dormer ya me quitaron el suero-**


	3. conflicto

**_yo-hola a todos!- golpeo a rafa_**

**_rafa-hola -_**

**_yo voy a ser atra historia llamada what the future se trata de que las tortugas ya son grandes y todo es diferente ya ni siquieran se hablan esto sera mmmmmmmmmm... cuando me de la gana-_**

**_rafa-y por fin podre uno de los principales-_**

**_yo-si como no-susurro-_**

**_rafa-que dijiste ? que no?-_**

**_yo- no no claro que no dije si como no osea que si!-_**

**_rafa- no te entendi ni la burrada-_**

**_yo solo contemos la historia-_**

* * *

leo vio que estaba gren (el antiguo ganador de los juegos del distrito 12) y aqua discutiendo

gren con una botella -te nos unes chico-se iva parar pero se cayo-no me roben mi casa-se desmaya(borracho)

leo-ya estas major-se dirije a aqua

aqua-si un poco- dice mirando al piso

leo se sienta con ella-mira emos pasado cosas peores-dijo sin pensar

aqua-la murte de nuestros padres?-dijo triste mente sin dejar de mirar al suelo

leo-estaremos bien ok?-

aqua-vamos a morir-leo le intent poner su brazo en su hombro pero aqua le mira-y tu lo sabes-

leo la mira con tristesa pero decidio cambiar de tema-mira ahora no pensemos en eso como dijo la mujer de mal gusto disfrutemos cuanto podamos-

aqua- si tienes razon-

3 horas despues

aparece del otro vajon la mujer mal vestida(m)

m-bien ninos llegamos al capitolio -dijo mostrandoles la ventana donde aparecia una Hermosa ciudad

leo- wow-dijo asombrado mirando la ventana

cuando llegaron y vieron alos ciudadanos

leo le susurra a aqua-parecen que se escaparon del circo-

aqua-jaja- entraron a un edificio y subieron a un elevador que los llevo hasta arriva en el pent house

m-como somos el 12 nos toca el penthouse

* * *

**_rafa- sabes si no se calma y deja de ser una tonta como los de kindergarten voy a entrar ala historia y le metere dos valas en la cabeza-_**

**_yo-que te pasa-_**

**_rafa- estoy ensallando para el otro fic-_**

**_yo-si que se la cre-_**

* * *

los candidatos se asombraron ante esto pensaran que nunca verian esto pero eso los distraia de los juegos

m-quieren tomar una ducha antes de la cena?-

aqua y leo se miraron

aqua-yo primero -

leo-a no ,yo ire -jugaron alas carreras pero leo gano el bano

leo en el bano cantando-aqua es muy debil wo wow wo y no puede ganarme por que yo soy EL CHAMPION!-dijo como un canto de opera

aqua afuera del bano esperando en la puerta-presumido-

en la cena

m-y gren ya les enseno a algo?-

aqua-a que no te levantes cuando estas borracho

todos se rieron exepto gren

gren-jajaja que diras despues diran"por que no escuche a gren en sus lecciones y tube que ahogarme en este rio de un metro PORQUE?" y ahi me recordaran-dijo representando la obra

leo-sabemos como cuidarnos solos-dijo orgulloso

gren-oi que cazan en la tierra prohibida-dijo con picarez (no se que significa pero buano)

aqua-si y?-

gren -me dijieron que son Buenos- dijo como que " tengo tus ojos en ti puedo ver tu alma"

leo-aqua es Buena entrena desde los 5 siempre le da a el blanco -dijo mirandola con una sonrisa

aqua no se quedo atras -leo es mas bueno que yo tiene mas tiempo de experiencia y nunca falla con traerle comida asus hermanos-

leo-no tu eres major que yo-dijo como un juego

aqua-si yo tambien pienso lo mismo -esto hizo a leo enojar

leo-solo era un cumplido-dijo como que estubiera abuantando

aqua-asi rafa es major que tu-dijo desafiante

leo se para de la mesa y dice -claro que no-

aqua- entonses mi Hermana karai-

leo- POR QUE DICES ESTO?!-

aqua- nesesitas declararle-

leo-que no me gusta-

aqua-si-

leo-no-

aqua-si -

leo-que no!-

gren -um amor dijanme mas -dijo comiendo papitas

aqua lo miro con odio( si aveses cuando estoy confundida o enogada me hago bi polar)y agarro un cuchillo y lo lanzo ala bolsa de papitas que se partio en dos

y ahi estaba la mujer como"soy invisible soy invisible"

leo-no tenias que hacer eso-dijo por lo de las papitas

aqua lo miro cuidadosa mente y dijo- me voy a mi cuarto-y asi se fue pero antes

gren-oye senorita wolworine -ella lo volteo a ver-manana sera la presentacion

* * *

_**yo-la presentacion en un lugar donde ponen a los tributos con un vestido de kindergarten y los hacen ver como idiotas-**_

_**rafar- pero ya son idiotas- **_

* * *

y asi leo tambien se fue a dor mir y tubo un sueno

en el sueno

leo estaba cazando como siempre con su hermano y aqua vieron a un cordero parecia caido del cielo por que brillaba aqua los toco pero el cordero solo la enveneno se cayo al piso muriendose luego vinieron soldados y su lider era una persona peculiar con rabia el mato asu hermano y luego a el

leo-ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh- dijo des pretandose


End file.
